Theres No Place Like Home Making Amends  The Tag
by theicemenace
Summary: A tag to Making Amends was requested.  Here it is.
1. Dating Is Not For Wimps Part 1

**A/N: **Yes, this is a tag/sequel to Making Amends. It was requested by, well, you know who you are. Enjoy!

Sandy

**Making Amends**

**The Tag - Part 1**

**Dating is **_**Not**_** for Wimps**

**Barracks Level**

**Sheppard's Quarters**

John checked his look in the mirror. He'd never given up trying to make his hair behave though it never worked. His mother had spent much time in her own attempts at behavior modification, both on his hair and his personality. All attempts had been futile so she just let both alone and accepted the inevitable.

He felt closer to his brother now than he had in a long time though they were still working things out. Their…discussion in Hawaii had gone a long way toward healing some of the hurts both had suffered over the years. They also had a greater appreciation of each others professions and that helped as well.

Tonight he was taking Jeannie out to dinner. Sometimes he spent the night after an evening out but not always. Not the type of man to take advantage or pressure a woman to sleep with him, he never assumed he'd be invited to do so.

Slipping into his suit jacket, he exited his quarters and was in the Gate Room moments later.

"Colonel." Chuck addressed him with a nod.

"I'm ready whenever _Hammond_ is, Sergeant." One more quick hair check, a tug on the cuffs of his shirt, a moment of disorientation and he was on the front steps of Jeannie's home. He raised his hand to knock just as it was opened from the inside. Kaleb and Madison were on their way out. The men greeted each other warily, Kaleb with mistrust.

"Colonel Sheppard."

"Mr. Miller."

"Mom! Colonel Sheppard's here!" Madison shouted breaking through the tension. To John she said, "She's almost ready. You can go in the living room and wait." Kaleb stepped out as John went in. "Dad's taking me to a birthday party at the Games 'n More Fun Zone tomorrow."

"Never been there. Sounds like fun." John told the girl in all sincerity. "Maybe I can get your mom to go."

"That would be so _cool!_ Tomorrow they're having a bunch of clowns come in _just_ for Derrick's birthday." With that parting shot, she turned and ran down the sidewalk. "Bye."

John resisted a shudder and waved as they drove away. He closed the front door, pulled off his headset and stuck it in his pocket. Not normally nervous in these situations, he unbuttoned his jacket and sat on the sofa to wait for Jeannie to come down.

A few minutes later a sound at the bottom of the stairs drew his attention from his contemplation of a spot six inches in front of his face and he turned to see Jeannie come into sight. She was wearing the dress he'd bought her in Hawaii and looked as stunning in it as he thought she would. A small clutch was in one hand and a lacy shawl in the other, her blonde hair piled on top of her head. She was so beautiful, it made him breathless.

* * *

Jeannie stopped in the entrance to the living room and waited for John's reaction. He came slowly to his feet but didn't say a word, that unreadable look in his eyes again. She finally realized he did that when he was afraid to voice his feelings or wanted to appear unaffected by something. Either way, it was sometimes annoying…like tonight. "Well? How do I look?" And he seemed to be holding his breath.

"Perfect." He took the shawl and draped it around her shoulders. She shivered slightly when his fingertips grazed her upper arms. The touch was barely felt, as if it were an accident but she knew better. John didn't do anything by accident.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm and she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, giving it a slight squeeze.

* * *

John and Jeannie had finished dinner and were enjoying the music when he got the urge to hold her hand. He started to reach for her but chickened out at the last second instead taking another roll though he really didn't want it.

The music changed to something slow and romantic. Jeannie hoped that this time John would ask her to dance but he didn't. Just as in the past, she was disappointed and tried not to show it.

The server, a young man with bleached blonde hair and a goatee refilled their wine glasses. As he passed behind Jeannie, John saw him point at her and swirl his finger in a circle while mouthing _ask her to dance!_ With an imperceptible nod, John stood, laid his napkin to the side of his plate and extended his left hand. "May I have this dance?"

She placed her hand in his with a smile. "Of course."

When they reached the dance floor, John brought Jeannie into the classic dance pose but so far away he might have been dancing with his sister. As they moved around the floor, she not-so-subtly used the hand on his shoulder to bring the two of them closer. She wanted him to hold her close, to feel his heart beating under her hand. She wanted her head on his shoulder. She was a McKay and she'd have her way or else.

Jeannie slid her hand across his shoulder to touch the side of his neck. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

With a sardonic grin he said, "It's called the Waltz. I know I'm a little rusty but…"

She could tell he was trying to keep the conversation light but she was done with that. "We're lovers, John, not BFFs."

"BFFs?"

"Best Friends Forever." She waited. He was intelligent. He'd figure it out.

"So what you're saying is…"

She rolled her bright blue eyes and sighed in exasperation. "I'm saying you have a _right_ to hold me."

He still looked confused. "I know."

"So…" tightening her arms until they were pressed together, she moved his hands to her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, "…hold me like you _mean_ it." After a moment's hesitation, she felt his arms relax their stiffness and his hands settle on that spot on her back just above her waist that he seemed to find so intriguing. She resisted the urge to moan when he did that because it pressed her against him even more with the inevitable results. Taking advantage of her position, she moved against him to increase the effect until his hands clamped on her hips.

"Jeannie, you _need_ to _stop_."

Jeannie grinned at him, her fingers toying with the short hair at the nape of his neck. "_Not_ gonna happen, buddy."

* * *

Walking down the street just enjoying a companionable silence, Jeannie thought about what a near perfect night it had been so far. Her hand was nestled in the crook of his arm, the closest he ever got to a public display of affection. She wanted John tonight, _really_ wanted him, and could sense the same from him. He would stay the night and they'd be together. Any other ending was unthinkable. She understood why he never stayed when Madison was there but she was with her father this weekend. They'd have the entire house, and two whole days, to themselves as long as work didn't interfere.

They got in the car and John pulled smoothly into traffic. Jeannie was debating putting her hand on his leg or holding his hand but didn't want to cause an accident so she just stared out the front window and thought about the things they'd soon be doing.

**Spring's All Organic Food Store**

John looked at his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. Jeannie had been inside the store for nearly fifteen minutes. All she was after was soy milk and according to the number of cars in the parking lot, the store wasn't that busy. _I should have gone in with her._

"I'll give her another…" Movement inside the store that was at odds with the usual operation caught his eye. A man was walking with his hands raised in the air followed by another man. The second man's face was covered by a ski mask and he was holding what looked like a Remington 870 shotgun. They crossed the entire front of the store to the far side and went into an office, shutting the door behind them.

His side of the car faced away from the building and he used it for cover. Whipping off his jacket he tossed it in the front seat before quietly closing the door. Taking care to stay out of sight and avoiding the sensor that opened the door, he made his way to the far side of the entrance. He glanced around looking for anything he could use as a weapon, but all he could find was a trash can. Not a bad idea but a little hard to conceal and it cut down on the element of surprise.

To the right of the entrance was a sign with the photo of a smiling man in his thirties, Harvey Kunkle, the manager. It was the same man he'd seen with the only visible gunman. _Probably has a partner though._ Slowly coming to his feet, he moved his head around trying to get a bead on the other employees and customers.

Curly hair showing just behind one of the registers farthest from the door had him slumping in relief. Jeannie was okay for the moment. Still standing next to her register looking as if she were going to cry was a teenage girl. A second armed man held the same type of weapon on them. His face was also covered with a ski mask but this man was more nervous than the first one. He gestured and the customers moved into sight, Jeannie in front. John silenced a snort when he saw her face. She was gritting her teeth and watching the second gunman. It appeared that it was her intense stare that was making him nervous and John wished she'd stop before someone got hurt.

The only way to get inside where he'd have a chance of ending the situation was to become one of them. John skirted the pillar, boldly walked in through the automatic door, scooping up a basket as he went. He turned left down the main aisle that crossed the front of the store, stopping at the register where the people were gathered. "Excuse me. Where can I find the unfiltered pomegranate juice?" Silence greeted his question. "My cholesterol's been a little high and my doctor said-whoa!" The gunman stuck the shotgun in his face.

**TBC**


	2. Dating Is Not For Wimps Part 2

**Making Amends**

**The Tag - Part 2**

**Dating is **_**Not**_** for Wimps**

Jeannie made a small intake of breath when the pneumatic sound of the automatic doors broke the near silence. Her eyes widened as John walked into the store like he had no idea what was going on and couldn't stop herself from whispering, "John."

The older man standing to her left moved only his eyes in the direction she was looking. His hand touched Jeannie on the thigh to get her attention. He asked a question with those same eyes and she responded with a small smile, pointed to the flower in her right ear and gave him a shrug.

The second robber's attention was on John so the older man communicated silently with the others, the teenage cashier and a woman in her twenties. Jeannie pursed her lips shushing them and they all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that the blonde woman wasn't afraid.

* * *

The armed man put the business end of the shotgun a few centimeters from John's nose. "Oh, you're _out_ of pomegranate juice. Why didn't you just _say_ so?"

"Drop the damn basket and get over there with the others. Now!"

John meekly did as he was told then raised his hands in the air and slowly moved in the direction indicated. Suddenly, he grinned. "I know what this is. You're filming a segment for _World's Most Hilarious Vide_os, aren't you?" Looking around and waving, he added, "So where's the camera? Hi, mom! Your little boy's on TV!"

Shocked into inactivity by the antics of his newest charge, the second robber let John ramble for a few seconds but that was all. He brought the butt of his weapon around and clipped John on the side of the head just in front of his ear. "Shut the _hell_ up and get over there!"

John felt a trickle of blood slide down and drip off the edge of his jaw but didn't say anything else for the moment. He went to stand next to the cashier where he could see Jeannie and she could see him. Turning to the side just enough so his right hand couldn't be seen, he flashed her several hand signals in quick succession. Without moving she let him know she understood and a few moments later she began moaning. Not much, but enough to be noticed.

"What's wrong with you?"

Jeannie swayed on her feet, one hand going to the side of her head. "I-I have epilepsy. When I'm stressed I get se-se-seizure-zzz-zzz-zzz…" Her eyes rolled back in her head as she slumped to the floor and began shaking.

"Seen this before and I _ain't_ gonna fall for it. She pretends to be sick and one of you jumps me." The robber's voice was on the edge of panic. Jeannie just lay on her back twitching and moaning. "You!" He pointed at John, the youngest of the two male captives and therefore the most dangerous. "Make her stop or-or…I'll shoot the old man." The shotgun came up, aimed at the older man's chest.

"I'm _not_ a doctor…okay, okay. _Relax._ I'll take _care_ of it." He crouched next to Jeannie, rolling her onto her side. The twitching slowed and finally stopped, her entire body going limp. She cracked the eye John could see and gave him a quick grin before slumping again.

"Thought you weren't a doctor," sneered their captor.

"I'm _not_ but I _have_ seen every episode of _Grey's Anatomy_ and _Scrubs_. And _everyone_ knows you turn someone having a seizure on their side so they won't swallow their tongue. It also helps their breathing."

In his peripheral vision John could see the man had no idea what he was talking about but didn't want to admit it. "Yeah. I 'member now. She's stopped bein' all twitchy so that means she's okay, right?"

"Maybe. Sometimes seizures can cause people to have periods of violent outbursts when they regain consciousness." While the man's attention was on Jeannie, John made to reach over and check her pulse but quick as lightening grabbed the barrel of the shotgun with his right hand, pushing it up and away. As he surged to his feet, he pulled hard on the weapon knocking the robber off balance. Turning to the right, he brought his left arm across his chest then drove the elbow several times into the man's face. He still refused to relinquish the weapon so John hit him again.

One of the women gasped, he couldn't tell which. The hits finally stunned him a little but he still hung on. John pushed the barrel up toward the ceiling, stepped forward with his left foot and brought his right knee up into the man's groin. He grunted and groaned in pain, his grip finally relaxing.

By this time, the others, except for Jeannie, had joined in. The older man, the cashier and the other woman jumped on the robber and began hitting him with whatever they could get their hands on, magazines, packages of sugar free gum, reusable grocery bags. The cashier picked up the barcode scanner and hit him repeatedly.

John helped Jeannie to her feet. "Call 911. Make sure they know to come in _silent_. I'm going after the one in the office."

"But, John…"

"No arguments. Do it!"

**In The Office **

The man in the ski mask kept his weapon pointed unwaveringly at Harvey as the manager shoved cash into a duffle bag. "Please don't hurt me. I have a wife…kids…a dog."

"Hurry up and it won't be necessary."

"I'm going as fast as I can. It's a little nerve-wracking having a gun pointed at me."

"I shoulda just shot you and gotten the money myself." He was interrupted by the sound of a zipper.

Harvey slid the duffle bag across the floor until it hit the robber on the foot. "I'm _done._ Would you and your partner please _leave?_"

"Yeah. Sure," he said with a heavy amount of sarcasm. "We'll be happy to, but first…" the shotgun came up, aimed at Harvey's forehead again.

Harvey closed his eyes and turned away from the inevitable praying for his wife and kids. He opened them again when the door was kicked in and they both heard the unmistakable sound of the pump-action of a Remington 870 Express.

* * *

John made his way quickly and quietly to the office. There was a window to one side and he peeked around the corner just in time to see the robber about to shoot the manager. "Crap! This hero business is _really_ gettin' old."

He took two steps back, lifted his right foot and kicked the door alongside the knob and lock. The wood splintered with a loud _Crrraaack_, the door swinging open to slam against a file cabinet. At the same time, John pumped a round into the barrel and said, "_First_, you're gonna put that down nice and easy or I'm gonna shove _this_ one up your ass and blow your brains out."

John could see a moment's hesitation in the man's eyes as he gave him his best Death Glare but, in the end, he gave up. The man's arms went out to the side away from his body, the Remington in his left hand. John gestured and Harvey took it from him and came over to stand next to John.

"Thanks. I…"

The sound of police sirens screaming up to the front of the store brought Harvey and John, pushing the subdued robber ahead of him, out the office door. Uniformed Vancouver PD officers and a swat team swarmed around the three men, taking the weapons and the criminal in hand.

Paramedics were treating the man that had been beaten but he too was taken away in handcuffs.

"I said _silent!_"

One officer stopped and answered. "I'm sorry, Colonel Sheppard but the Vancouver PD doesn't recognize Code 2 responses."

John rolled his eyes when Jeannie said, "_That's_ what I was trying to tell you."

After taking the statements of everyone involved, the police officers shook John's hand, nodded politely and drove away.

John huffed as Jeannie stood next to him watching the cops drive away. Holding her purse in one hand and the flower that had been in her hair in the other, she nudged him with her shoulder. "Come on, hero. Let's go home." He didn't respond immediately. She looked up at him and he was watching her with an odd expression.

His mouth quirked in a grin as he came around to stand in front of her. "I take back what I said before. You're _almost_ perfect."

Jeannie was taken aback by his words, her smile sliding away. He'd always said she was beautiful, even that time she was sick with the flu and he'd stayed to play nursemaid after Jennifer examined her. She stopped with her hands raised in the process of replacing the flower over her right ear. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Almost?_"

"Yeah." He took the flower from her hand and tucked it into her hair above her left ear allowing his fingertips to brush down the back of her ear and glide gently along the side of her neck. She shivered as her eyes brushed over his chest and up to his face. His hands skimmed down the outsides of her arms to take her hands in his. "_Now_ you're perfect."

**The Miller Home**

**Hours Later**

Jeannie cuddled against John's bare chest and let her eyes drift shut. "You know, when I got up this morning, I _knew_ today would end just like this."

"Who says today's over?" She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and that wicked grin was back. "I'm _not_ leaving."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I have plans." He whispered in her ear and she gasped.

"Jo-hn! _You_ are a naughty, naughty boy…thank God." Snuggling closer, she said, "Tonight has proven one thing."

"What?" John said through a yawn.

"Dating is _not_ for wimps." He snorted in agreement and moments later, they were both asleep, together, just as Jeannie had planned. She was a McKay and always got her way…eventually.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Thanks to Scotius for the Death Glare idea

_Gracias_,

Sandy


	3. Memento Mori Part 1

**A/N:** I know I said the tag would only be two chapters but, well, here's another and at least one more to follow. Oh, BTW, at least one character is acting OOC but that's SOP for this story so don't give me too much grief over it. (Yes, I'm talking to _you_, LoneRanger1.)

Many thanks for the input of Shadows-of-Realm and Princess DoGooder.

Sandy

**Making Amends**

**The Tag - Part 3**

_**Memento M**__**ori**_

John came to a stop at the end of the catwalk two steps behind Ronon. He took a long drink of water then dumped some of it over his head. Ronon laughed and leaned his hips against the railing looking as if he'd just been out for a casual stroll.

The military man tried not to stare at his friend but couldn't help it. The Satedan had worn the dreadlocks from the first day they'd known each other then, for some reason he'd shown up at yesterday's usual pre-mission breakfast briefing without them. The hair that had been well below his shoulders was now no more than two inches long all over his head.

"Uh, Chewy, now that it's just you and me, why'd you cut your hair?"

Ronon shrugged his massive shoulders and took a drink. "It was time."

"Time?"

He shrugged again. "To let the past rest."

That was something John fully understood. The trouble was, ever since the trip to Hawaii, the past was all he could think about. And the future. He shook himself out of a light daydream. "Come on. Race ya to the other end."

Ronon grunted in agreement and the two men took off. Half way to their destination, John got a call. "Sheppard."

"_Colonel, you have several high priority messages in today's data transmission from the SGC_."

"Send 'em to my personal workstation, Chuck."

"_Yes, sir_." The radio clicked off.

The men resumed running, Ronon watching him from the corner of his eye. "You need to get that?"

John shook his head. "They can wait till I finally kick your ass at something."

His friend laughed. "_Not_ happening."

John took him up on his implied challenge and increased his speed. His muscles burned from the exertion but still he ran, determined to win for once and _without_ the aid of the retrovirus.

* * *

Teyla stood outside John's quarters and activated the chime. The door slid open to show her friend standing there wearing nothing but a pair of pants and his dog tags. His skin had a sheen of sweat on it and was obviously about to get in the shower.

"Hey. What's this?" John nodded at the tray in her hands. There was a teapot and two cups but no cookies. He liked cookies with his tea. Preferably chocolate chip.

"Today is the anniversary of the death of your father. I've come to share the Athosian memorial tea ceremony with you." She smiled that kind and gentle smile he'd always found incredibly attractive then set the tray on his desk.

"Thanks, but that's not…"

"John, we have not had a chance to do this before because there were always other issues that took precedence. Now that there is nothing more urgent to interfere, it is time it was done."

"Um…" he didn't know what to say except, "…okay. So, what do we do? I don't have a speech prepared."

Again that smile. "Speaking is not necessary unless you wish to. All that is required is the remembrance. For some moments in our lives, there are no words that will suffice because death leaves a heartache no one can heal yet _love_ leaves a memory no one can steal."

John didn't know how to respond to that. His memories of his father were few and far between. Most of them were not happy ones but they were his only remembrances of the man who'd given him life and so were kept close to his heart. "There's a poem I read in high school that might be appropriate, _High Flight_ by John Gillespie Magee, Jr." He lifted one of the cups as Teyla did the same.

"Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of Earth

And danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings;

Sunward I've climbed, and joined the tumbling mirth

Of sun-split clouds, - and done a hundred things

You have not dreamed of - wheeled and soared and swung

High in the sunlit silence. Hov'ring there,

I've chased the shouting wind along, and flung

My eager craft through footless halls of air…

Up, up the long, delirious, burning blue

I've topped the wind-swept heights with easy grace

Where never lark nor even eagle flew -

And, while with silent lifting mind I've trod

The high untrespassed sanctity of space,

Put out my hand, and touched the face of God."

They both drank and John silently thanked her. He'd never told her how much her friendship and the bits and pieces of wisdom she'd shared over the last few years meant to him, yet he was certain she knew, and that made him feel just a little better.

* * *

Slumped in his desk chair and staring sightlessly at the monitor in front of him, John leaned his head on his hand. Water dripped from his recently washed hair onto his bare shoulders and chest but he ignored it. He'd read and reread the email from his brother thinking he must be misinterpreting the meaning of his words but each time it was the same. He thought about having Rodney run it through one of his fancy translation programs but didn't.

His first thought was to deny David's request out of hand. That is until he opened the email from his niece. Melissa made her own plea but in her case, all he could see when he read her words was her face downcast in rejection, maybe even a tear or two if he said no. He didn't want to see that look on her face ever again for any reason, especially if _he_ was the cause. It had been bad enough before he'd gotten to know her. Now it was damn near impossible. _I wonder if this is what it's like to have kids._

With a sigh of resignation he changed into his civvies, pulled his duffle and garment bags from the closet and began packing. He didn't need much as he was only staying the one night. That done, he touched his headset. "Sheppard to Woolsey."

"_Woolsey._"

"I need a quick meet."

"_As a matter of fact, I happen to have an entire __hour__ before my next, uh, meet with the IOA. Come to my office now if you like._"

"Thanks. Be there in less than two."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, John was back in the Gate Room. Usually Chuck was on duty but this time Amelia was there.

"Sergeant." He greeted her. "I'm ready."

"The usual coordinates in Vancouver, Colonel?"

He almost said no but wanted, _needed_ to see Jeannie before he went to join his family. "Yes. Then I'll need a lift to California."

"Yes, sir."

Like the eye of a hurricane, Jeannie, and her daughter, had become a calm warmth amidst all the chilling chaos in his life. In their presence, he felt like he could just be _John_, a man who liked riding Ferris wheels, watching college football, playing video games, spending time with his friends and making love with his girlfriend. It made a wonderful change from Colonel Sheppard, the cold, hard career soldier who could kill without a second thought.

In just a few short months the Miller women had made him yearn for things he hadn't wanted or felt he deserved in a really long time, like happiness…and someone to love who loved him back unconditionally. The last time he'd had anything even close to it was just after his mother had passed away. Inez had treated him like he was the most precious thing in the world even after he went off to boarding school. When he'd come home for holidays, she always acted like he was the prodigal son returning to the fold. And that's how he felt, at least for a while, but it all ended when he'd gone off to college.

_No, that's not true,_ John berated himself as he watched the people, civilian and military, moving around him, some waving a greeting, others nodding and smiling as they passed and still others who ignored him. The citizens of Atlantis laughed, cried, played, fought and loved together. And yes, they even argued amongst themselves but, in the end, they were always there for each other…just like family. _It's here, too._

He snapped out of his reverie when he felt the tingle of the transport and a moment later was on the front step of Jeannie's house. The echo of his knock had barely faded when the door was jerked open. His bags hit the ground as he was enveloped in a tight hug. For the first time in longer than he could remember, he didn't hesitate, just wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her off her feet and pulled her tight against his chest, her blonde hair tickling his nose and smelling of strawberries. It was something he'd seldom done before today and never in front of the entire neighborhood or anyone for that matter.

She pushed out of his arms, took him by the hand and led him inside. "Mom! Colonel Sheppard's here!" Madison shouted up the stairs as she dragged him into the living room. "My dad got me a new game. It's really cool. Wanna play?"

John dropped his bags next to the chair letting her keep hold of his hand. "Sorry, kiddo. Just stopped in to say hi to you and your mom." Bright blue eyes looked up at him in disappointment. "We'll spend some time together in a couple days."

"Promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" He grinned when she shook her head unreservedly. "You know, Maddie, I've, uh, been thinking."

"What about?"

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Something else he'd never done. "I think it's about time you stopped calling me Colonel Sheppard."

Her forehead crinkled in confusion as she looped an arm loosely around his neck. She was very demonstrative with her affection, just like her mother. "What do you _want_ me to call you?"

"How about…John?"

"Mmm…okay." The girl grinned up at him and they both stood when Jeannie came into the room. He couldn't help a sharp intake of breath when he saw her. They walked toward each other and, mindful of the presence of her daughter, gave each other a quick kiss.

"Okay, break it up!"

John had started to cup one hand on the side of Jeannie's cheek, his fingers just touching her hair when Rodney and Jennifer came in from the kitchen. His arm dropped to his side then both hands were clasped behind him as he turned to face Jeannie's brother and his wife.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The physicist asked.

"Just stopped by on the way to…" His voice trailed off until he was mumbling.

"What?" Rodney, Jennifer and Jeannie said at the same time.

He rubbed a hand through his hair and looked uneasy. "I, uh, I'm going to…visit my father's grave."

"_Really?_" Again they said it together.

"Yeah." His feet shifted as Jeannie came to stand next to him. "_Why_ is that so hard to believe?"

Rodney replied defensively. "It's just that you haven't _talked _about him since he passed away." The physicist's forehead creased in thought. "Come to think of it, you've never mentioned him _or_ the rest of your family as long as I've known you. I only knew you had family because I hacked into the personnel records."

"Meredith!" Jeannie admonished her brother.

"What? He was the military head of our base and I wanted to know something about him, just in case."

Jeannie wrapped her slender fingers around John's bicep. "Want us to go with you?"

John opened his mouth to say yes but no sound came out. Instead, he snapped it shut and cleared his throat. "No. I, uh, no. I'll be fine." His back straightened, certainty overtaking the doubt. "It's just a quick family thing. We'll put flowers or something down, say a few words then go have dinner afterwards. I'll stay the night and be home by 1200 tomorrow at the latest."

"If you're _sure_." Jeannie asked again.

One side of his mouth lifted. "Yes, absolutely."

"Okay." Jeannie walked him to the other room and waited while he called the _Odyssey_. Her hand lifted in a wave as he disappeared in a flash.

**TBC**


	4. Memento Mori Part 2

**Making Amends**

**The Tag - Part 4**

_**Memento M**__**ori**_

John drove through the gates of the cemetery and followed the directions given to him by the reception desk. He parked behind Dave's black Lexus then sat there watching the group standing around a companion headstone made of gray granite. Without looking he knew that the right side said "Caroline E., Devoted wife and mother, February 11, 1942 - April 9, 1977." He'd been here many times in the last thirty-plus years and the image was burned into his brain. And though he hadn't yet seen it, he knew what was on the other side.

"If we're just going to _sit_ here, can we at least open a window?"

Turning around, John glared into the back seat at his best friend while Jeannie and Jennifer scolded him for his insensitivity.

"No, Rodney's right. I just need to get out and…go…now." But he didn't. He turned his head sharply when Jeannie touched him on the arm, having almost forgotten she was there.

"Well, I need to stretch my legs so I'm getting out." Before any of them could stop him, the physicist opened the rear passenger door, slammed it and headed for the group that was now watching them.

"I'm gonna make sure he doesn't, uh…" Jennifer said as she got out. She ran to catch up and took her husband's hand as they approached John's family.

Jeannie got out as well and waited for John. He finally got out and came around to her side. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to meet your family."

"No kidding." They reached the others just as Jennifer was talking to his niece. "You know, Mel, she wouldn't tell you this but she's saved my life a time or two."

"Really?" Melissa was half impressed and half scared that she might have lost her uncle before she'd gotten to know him. "That's cool! Uh, not that he almost died but that you saved him."

Jennifer blushed and Rodney looked proud for a moment until he realized, "Hey, what about all the times _I've_ saved your life?"

"Must've slipped my mind." John rolled his eyes and grinned. "Let's do this right. That's my little brother, Dave. The lady with the crooked nose is his wife, Blaire." His sister-in-law huffed genially. "The young man next to her is my nephew, Jason, and the funny-looking girl with the frizzy hair is my niece, Melissa." The girl squealed indignantly then realized he was teasing. "My family." This last was said with pride.

"And starting on my right we have Doctor Jennifer Keller and her husband, Doctor Rodney McKay. Medicine and physics respectively." He turned to the woman standing on his left and gave her a smile. "And this is Rodney's sister, Jeannie Miller." They shook hands all around as Dave pulled his brother to the side.

"So you need back-up to deal with your family?" His brother didn't appear to be upset.

John pushed a hand through his hair. "Uh, no. They _offered_ to come and I thought you might like to meet, umm, Jeannie and her family, well, except for Madison. She's with her dad."

Dave's hands were in his pockets so he nodded his chin at the women. Jason had stepped away and was leaning on a tree texting. "She seems very nice. Intelligent, outgoing, funny."

"She's all of that and more." John forced himself not to rub his head again.

"What does she do?"

"Until a few months ago she was a stay-at-home mom. Now she works for the same organization that Rodney, Jennifer and I do. She's also going to university for her degree."

His brother's forehead creased in puzzlement. "I thought you worked for the Air Force."

John swore to himself. He'd never come so close to breaking the confidentiality agreement he'd signed with the SGC - not counting when he told Jason. "Uh, we work with a multi-national combined military and civilian oversight organization. That's how I met, well, all of them. Rodney and Jeannie are from Vancouver and the Doc is from Wisconsin."

"What _kind_ of oversight organization?" He waited but John didn't say anything. "It's confidential. Sorry I asked again."

"It's okay. You understand why…"

"Yeah." The men stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "We should probably do this before the kids get restless." Dave looked over at his daughter who was deep in conversation with Jeannie. "You know, Melissa refused to come until I told her you'd be here. She really wants you to make peace with dad before it's too late."

John nodded. "I brought flowers. That okay?"

"It's fine."

Melissa rushed to John's side when they got close. She was excited to have him there and it oozed out of her in a steady stream of words that tripped over each other and were nearly incomprehensible. He gave her the keys to the rental and sent her to get the flowers from the trunk to help work off some of that excess energy.

* * *

Blaire said a prayer then one by one John's family laid flowers on his father's grave. There were already several bouquets and wreaths in place.

John's turn finally came and he glanced around to find that his friends had taken themselves a discreet distance away. His family had done likewise leaving him alone with his parents for the first time in decades.

"Uh, hi, dad. Sorry this is my first time here. It's…I've been, uh, busy and…" John stumbled to a halt. Not knowing what else to say, he just stood there looking at the etching in the granite that was all that was left of the life of his father. "Look, dad, I'm sorry about…" That was all he could get out as he felt his throat begin to clench and took a deep breath to stop it. The soft rustle of grass came to him a moment before Jeannie touched him on the arm. Her blue eyes were filled with empathy and compassion and he remembered that her and Rodney's parents were gone as well.

Jeannie hooked her hand around his elbow, gave him a sweet smile then brought her eyes down to the headstone. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your parents, John?"

* * *

Just as they started to turn away, John saw a folded page tucked inside a zipper topped plastic bag. It had been shoved down between the headstone and the grass, obviously to keep it from being blown away or shredded by the lawn mower. It also had to have been there a while because the note looked faded though the bag looked nearly new. Someone was obviously taking care of it. He picked it up and pulled out a single page that was stiff with age. "Good-bye, Mr. Patrick. We'll Miss You!" was written in childish scrawl. It was surrounded by a dozen or more names, some in crayon. He replaced it in the bag, closed the seal, taking care to remove as much air as possible then slipped it back into its place of semi-concealment.

When he rejoined his family, he asked Dave about it. "That's from the kids at the hospital."

"Hospital? I thought the heart attack was, you know, sudden."

"It was. And _I_ thought you knew about the hospital." Melissa came over and slipped her hand into her father's.

"We should show him, dad. He'll like it, especially…"

"Sh! That part's a surprise."

**A Short Time Later**

**Sheppard Military Hospital**

**Fountain Valley, CA**

The group of eight walked in the front door of the hospital and stopped at the security desk. A man and woman in dark blue uniforms were seated behind the counter. They looked up and smiled, the man addressing them. "Mr. Sheppard, good to see you again. And you Mrs. Sheppard."

"Officer Wheeler, Officer Fuller." Dave greeted them then gestured at the Atlanteans. "I've brought some visitors from out of state and we'd like a quick tour, if possible."

"Certainly, sir. We just need to see everyone's ID."

"Of course."

One by one, Dave and his family showed their IDs and were given a visitor's badge with their name and photo on it. John's turn came and he gave them his IOA ID. Fuller was watching the monitor over Wheeler's shoulder. When John's information popped up, both their eyes went wide and they straightened their slightly stooped stances.

"Thank you, Colonel Sheppard. Enjoy the tour." Wheeler told him as he passed over a badge. Rodney, Jennifer and Jeannie showed their IDs and with each one the security officer's eyes widened a little more. This little bit of byplay hadn't gone unnoticed by Dave who wondered what could have caused the officer's reactions. There was obviously more to his brother and his friends than he knew or could have guessed.

* * *

Wheeler made a call and another officer, Stanton, arrived to conduct the tour. When the group reached the elevators, Dave excused himself and went back to the security desk. They watched as he leaned close and spoke quietly to the officers, listened to their response then glanced sharply over his shoulder at them.

John and his friends exchanged puzzled glances but didn't say anything. Dave returned to the group, they got in the elevator and the tour officially began but he continued to watch his brother out of the corner of one eye. What he was looking for, he had no idea, but the wheels in his head refused to stop. He made a mental note that the two of them would have a long, long talk while he was here and this time he'd make certain he got the answers he was looking for.

* * *

"…and this is 'The Flight Deck'. Like a Ronald McDonald House, it's a place for the families of patients to stay to provide them with a support system while they receive treatment. Hospital patients recover faster when their loved ones are near." Officer Stanton held the door as the group filed in. They crossed the lobby and stopped at the kitchen door. "Everyone who stays here has the choice of cooking for themselves, ordering from the Mess Hall, going out or even ordering delivery. Just like at home."

Looking around, they saw patients in wheelchairs or walking with an IV pole with family or friends. Everyone looked well cared for and as happy as they could be under the circumstances.

Dave leaned down and whispered to Melissa. She nodded. "Excuse me, Officer Stanton. Why is it called The Flight Deck?"

Stanton smiled. "Mr. Sheppard's eldest son, John, is a soldier in the United States Air Force. He was very proud of his son _and_ his accomplishments. This building was erected and dedicated in his honor." She gestured and they followed her down the hall.

Unobtrusively, John took the badge with his name on it and flipped it over. Jeannie used her shoulder to nudge him and gave him a sardonic smile. He just looked embarrassed and kept walking.

"Officer Stanton…" Rodney began, one hand raised to get her attention, "…I think you should know…" John stepped to the physicist's side and gave him a death glare causing Rodney to back down so fast he practically collapsed into himself. "Never mind."

A few minutes later they reached the Mess Hall and were invited to have drinks and a snack. More than once John caught his brother watching him musingly. When John caught him at it he would turn away pretending to look at something else or talk to Blaire.

Dave had a keen eye and mind for details or he wouldn't have made it in the world of big business. If John had to guess, he'd say that Dave was putting the pieces of a puzzle together and making assumptions about his older brother based on the picture those pieces revealed. When he felt he had as much information as possible, Dave would pounce, demanding answers. John debated with himself if he would give those answers and risk not being believed as with Jason or if he should go all the way, the full Monty.

* * *

It was late when they reached the Sheppard home and Blaire insisted they stay the night. After the sleeping arrangements were sorted out, they all met in the den. Melissa and Jason had both gone to their rooms.

Dave took drink orders and enlisted John's help. When the two of them were alone, Dave leaned against the large center island of the gourmet-sized kitchen. "John, what exactly are you involved in?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your work." He huffed when John opened the refrigerator and started taking out beers and bottles of water. "What is it you and your friends _do_ that requires all of you to have higher than Top Secret clearance?"

"Dave…"

The younger man made a sound of aggravation and frustration with little specs of anxiety. "I know. I _know._ Confidential." He waited for John to face him again. "Tell me this, does it involve national security?"

Again, John's hand pushed through his hair. "I…sort of. I can't…"

"Hey! Are you two brewing the beer yourselves? Hurry up! We're gonna play the new X-Box space game." Blaire shouted down the hall.

Each man picked up four bottles and started down the hall. "This isn't over, John."

_Yeah. I know. _John could tell from his brother's tone and expression that he wouldn't rest until he was satisfied. By the time they reached the den John had made a decision. It made him just a little antsy but he stuck by it. No more hiding or prevaricating.

* * *

While Blaire and Jennifer were going head-to-head John slipped away from the den, stepping out the patio door and closing it softly. After making certain he was alone, he hooked his headset over his left ear. "Sheppard to Carter_._" He was trying to sound sheepish but Sam wasn't buying it and he knew.

"_Carter." _She made a world-weary sigh. "_Don't tell me. You need another favor_."

John paced back and forth on the patio surrounding the pool behind the home he and his brother had grown up in. "Do this one last thing and I will owe you _big_." Sam didn't say anything for a few heartbeats and he could almost hear the wheels spinning in her head.

His suspicions were confirmed when she asked, "_Bigger than Island Truffles big_?"

"Your own Island Truffles _store_ big."

There was silence again as she weighed the implications of his statement. "_Name it._"

He laid out his favor and waited for her answer. When it came, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"_That's __it__?_"

"It's a pretty big _it._" John rolled his eyes when she snorted a laugh. A few minutes later he heard the trill of the transporter above his head and looked up just in time to be hit in the face with a small sheaf of papers. "Thanks a _bunch_."

* * *

"John, _where_ are you taking me?" Dave followed his brother out the back door toward the darkness of a grove of trees beyond the pool house. John didn't answer so he clamped a hand on his shoulder and dug his heels in bringing them to a stop, crossing his arms stubbornly. "This isn't another snipe hunt, is it? I slept with a nightlight for _six months _after you left me alone out here that time. And what's that in your ear? A Bluetooth?"

John ignored the last question as he walked over to a table and pulled out folded papers and a pen from the back pocket of his jeans. "And_ I_ was grounded for _two weeks_. It's nothing _like_ that." When Dave stayed put he grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him forward and handing him the pen. He pointed to the papers, flipping the pages as he spoke. "Initial here, here and here then sign on the last page."

"What am I signing?"

"It's a surprise." Dave looked at him with a cynical stare. "It's not like when you were nine and I stuck a snake in your underwear drawer. This one won't make you scream like a little girl…" John shrugged deprecatingly "…probably."

"Okay, I'm gonna trust you, but if we get thrown in jail, Blaire will kill both of us."

John was starting to get frustrated with his brother. "We're _not_ gonna go to _jail_."

"Then…where…are…we…going?" Dave put emphasis on each word.

They finally arrived at the spot John had chosen earlier. It was dark and far enough from the house that no one would be able to see them. He and Dave faced each other in the gloom, John's hand still clamped on his brother's arm. "It's take-your-brother-to-work day, uh, night."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You wanna know what I do?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So…I'm taking you to work with me." John tapped his headset. "Sheppard to _Hammond_. Two to transport." Less than a second later, both men were gone.

**The End ?**


End file.
